Kagamoni
is a godly neutral aberration minion, and it is currently unknown when it will be released. It was mentioned on game admin Shadius' page. Obtaining Kagamoni is currently unobtainable. Stats Strategy Kagamoni is a highly versatile and dangerous minion that can completely change the game. It can copy any minion it wishes, with the exception of minions with Defiant, or ones that are immune to minion effects. Notably, it is used to copy highly powerful minions with abilities that activate with certain mechanics, or ones with Rush, or a dangerous Deathwish. Kagamoni fully copies it, including enchantments, buffs, and equipment on that minion. When Kagamoni dies, its effect where it dies goes last, meaning any other "end-of-turn" mechanics go before it, making it even more powerful on the board. Ideally, it is used in the Middlegame '''or '''Endgame. An example would be copying cards like Ancieus Uredos, gaining Rush, and when it dies, it equips the character with an "Eldjorn weapon" of their choice, or ones like Guidance which deal damage to the enemy hero when Magic or Trick cards are played. If used with cards such as Mugu the Deathless, which summon copies of it on death, Kagamoni's copy will die, but it will summon another "Mugu the Deathless" since Mugu doesn't keep enchantments on death, and Kagamoni's "copy effect" is considered an enchantment. A common archetype was playing Esquire with Deathlius Loss'end, Rising Spirit, and a Kagamoni in hand. Esquire would reduce the cost of the cards by (1), and then next turn, Deathlius would be played to damage the opposing hero's health, then Kagamoni would be played, copying Deathlius, and then one would use Rising Spirit on the copy to activate Deathlius' effect with doubled health, winning the game. The mechanic was unofficially known as the Kagamoni Deathlius OTK. Quotes Summon *Am I a truth or a lie? 'Attack' *Reality is a mistake. 'Death' *See you on the other side... Lore Kagamoni is a mysterious entity told in Outhrian mythology. It is known as the "masked one" where it can imitate anything it wishes, and whether or not it does so for good or evil remains a mystery. There were tales that there were more than one Kagamoni, but that also it was able to project itself into multiple forms. From a literal perspective, many have depicted Kagamoni as a metaphor for that individuals wear masks, concealing who they truly are. Kagamoni appears in "The Secret World" in A Legend's Legacy, only as a voice. It is unknown if it will fully appear. Trivia *Kagamoni's effect originally required paying half one's health to do so, before becoming a godly from a legendary minion. *Kagamoni cannot be currently crafted, which is why when in the glitch update where it was revealed, it sold for large amounts on the Auction House before rollbacks were initiated. *Its effect is similar to Ubusto, Ubustolas the King of Ubustos, Mirror Magister, Reflective Bomb, and Markas the Projector. Ubusto copies stats, Ubustolas copies the minion without destroying itself, Mirror Magister copies it until end of turn, Reflective Bomb makes a copy of the minion as a Trick, and Markas the Projector adds a spell to your hand which copies a minion. *Kagamoni had the highest Auction House sale of all time for both Gems and Gold, with someone offering 532,250 Gems, or 300,000 Gold in order to purchase it. For Gems, that is enough to craft 83.16 Majestic cards, 332 Godly cards, 1330 Legendary cards, 5322 Epic Cards, or 10645 Common Cards. For Gems, that would be enough to buy 3,000 card packs. With this amount of Gems, one would be able to craft the entire Godvault: Secrets of Outhria card collection over fifty times. However, it was revealed this auction winner had hacked the game and was subsequently banned. Kagamoni goes for an average of 50,000 Gems on the Auction House, equivalent to nearly 8 Majestic Cards to craft, and around 5000 Gold, enough to buy 50 card packs. Notes *Unobtainable.